User blog:MustangCobra1/Playing extreme mode be like...
(...) (Cuts to an outside shot of Here School with the camera slowly zooming in while that song from Heavy is Spy plays in the background) (Cuts to the interior of the entrance) Me: (Spawns) Baldi: "Oh, hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse!" Me: "Heh..." (Walks past Baldi and enters the classroom right next to him and collects the notebook) Baldi: "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! Answer the 3 questions correctly, and you'll get something special!" Me: "Okay..." (Types in the correct answers) (Cuts to a closeup of Baldi's face and then pans over to the message displaying) Baldi: "Great job! That's right!" Me: "Heh..." (Exits the classroom and walks over to Baldi) Baldi: "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny-" Me: (Grabs quarter with a smirk on my face and walks over to the next classroom) Baldi: "Alright then..." Me: (Enters the classroom and collects the 2nd notebook) Baldi: "Problem 1..." Me: (Types in the correct answer) Baldi: "Good one! Problem 2..." Me: (Types in the correct answer) Baldi: "You're doing fantastic! Problem 3: (Screech) + (Screech) - (Screech) x (Screech) divided by (Screech) =" Me: (Types in random numbers) (Cuts to the third box as a red X appears, meaning I got the question wrong) (Pans to Baldi's face slowly turning into an angry frown, and then to the message) Me: (Does a fist and palm salute) "IT'S SHOW TIME!" (Runs out of the classroom and into the double doors) Baldi: (slaps ruler) Me: "Here I go!" (The song starts as I run towards Baldi, snatch his ruler and break it in half with my knee) Baldi: "HEY-" Me: (Suddenly impales Baldi through both sides of his head using the 2 broken pieces of his ruler) Baldi: "AUGH-" Me: (With all my might, I twist Baldi's head backwards, breaking his neck) Baldi: (Drops dead onto the floor, a puddle of blood starting to slowly form around his head) Me: (Runs off and runs to the left and into the School Faculty Only room) (Sees Energy Flavored Zesty Bar and walks over to it and picks it up) "This is useless..." (Throws it onto the ground) (Enters the second room and sees the Baldi Anti-Hearing and Disorienting Tape and walks over to it and picks it up) "This is also useless-" Principal Of The Thing: "No entering School Faculty Only rooms in the halls!" Me: "WHA-" Principal Of The Thing: (Teleports me to detention) "99 seconds! Detention for you! When will you learn-" (POW!) (POTT is sent flying backwards and into the wall, hitting it very hard and knocking him unconscious) Me: "There we go..." (Throws the tape onto the ground and crushes it with my foot, shattering it into a million pieces) (Looks at the door, walks over to it, and kicks it open and slams it shut) (Darts down the hall) (Bumps into Playtime) Playtime: "Ready? Go-" Me: (Punches Playtime very hard) Playtime: "AUGH!" (Lands onto the floor, knocking her out) Me: (Runs down the hall and into the classroom and collects the 3rd notebook) (After that, I dart down the hall, but suddenly bumps into It's a Bully) It's a Bully: "Give me something greeeeeaaaaattttttttt…." Me: "Oh I'll give you something great..." It's a Bully: "Oh... really? Then what is ittttttttt….." Me: "A KNUCKLE SANDWICH! HYAAA!" (Punches It's a Bully in the face very hard) It's a Bully: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Hits the wall behind him and is knocked unconscious) Me: (Runs past It's a Bully's unconscious body and runs in the classroom right next to the Noise Phone and collects the 4th notebook) (After that, I dash down the hall, only to bump into Noober) Noober: "OW! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING-" Me: (Shoves Noober out of the way and continues my journey) Noober: "OW! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Frenemy: "Rude..." Noober: "I KNOW RIGHT?" Me: (Runs down the hall) Gotta Sweep: (Exits his closet) "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPING TIME! GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" Me: (Stops running and looks behind me) "I'm ready..." (Gotta Sweep sweeps down the hallway where I'm standing) Gotta Sweep: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" Me: (Grabs Gotta Sweep by his handle) Gotta Sweep: "GOTTA- WHOA!" Me: (Breaks Gotta Sweep in half with my knee, killing him instantly) (Throws Gotta Sweep's halves onto the floor, but suddenly...) Gotta Mop: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S MOPPING TIME! GOTTA MOP MOP MOP!" Me: "Bring it on!" Gotta Mop: (Mops down the hallway where I'm standing) "GOTTA MOP MOP MOP!" Me: (Grabs Gotta Mop by her handle) Gotta Mop: "GOTTA- AH!" Me: (Breaks Gotta Mop in half with my knee, killing her instantly) (Throws Gotta Mop's halves onto the floor) "There we go..." (Runs into the classroom and collects the 5th notebook) (After that, I sprint down the hall, only to bump into Zerran) Zerran: "Ow! Hey, watch where your going! Also, hi there! Time to teach you some school subject-" Me: (Grabs Zerran by the shoulders and instantly headbutts him very hard) Zerran: "OW!" (Falls to the ground) Me: (Runs past him) Zerran: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Me: (Runs into the classroom and collects the 6th notebook) (After that, I run out of the classroom, bumping into Mr. Luck in the process) Mr. Luck: "OW! SLOW DOWN!" Me: (Bumps into YAYSUU) YAYSUU: "OW! Oh hey dude, want me to help you out with all the trouble you-" Me: "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" YAYSUU: "Wait... what? You don't want me to be your friend?" Me: "NO!" YAYSUU: "Are you kidding? You don't wanna be friends with me? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU OUT HERE?!?!?!?!?!? YOU CURIOUS LITTLE FOOL-" Me: (Grabs YAYSUU by the neck and slams his head into the wall very hard, knocking him unconscious) YAYSUU: "OW!" Me: (Drags YAYSUU's unconscious body to The School's Basement, opens the door, and throws him down the stairs, and slams the door shut, and runs off, before suddenly bumping into Hall Guard) Hall Guard: "YOU, SHALL NOT, PASS-" Me: (Roundhouse kicks Hall Guard very hard) Hall Guard: "AUGH!" (Falls onto the ground unconscious) Me: (Runs into the classroom and collects the 7th notebook) (After that, I run down the hall to the exit, only for it to close and show a map of Here School and turn everything red while the song is still playing) Arts & Crafters: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Me: (Punches Arts & Crafters) Arts & Crafters: (Falls onto the ground) "AUGH!" Me: (Runs over to Arts & Crafters and violently rips his googly eyes off) Arts & Crafters: "MY EYES!" Me: (Throws Arts & Crafters' googly eyes onto the ground and stomps on them, completely destroying them) Arts & Crafters: "I CAN'T SEE!" Me: "Sucks to be you!" (Runs past Arts & Crafters and down the hallway, only to bump into Xavier) Xavier: "Ow-" Me: (Shoves Xavier out of the way and runs past him) Xavier: "HEY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?" Me: (Sees 1st Prize) 1st Prize: (Slowly turns around to face me) "I see you, friend..." (Starts heading towards me) Me: (Runs over to 1st Prize, grabs him by his gym cage, and throws him at Lancer who is driving his bike) Lancer: "Oh no..." (1st Prize lands onto Lancer and his bike, damaging him and Lancer's bike and injuring Lancer) Lancer: "OW!" Me: (Runs into the cafeteria and walks into the exit, only for it close and cause the droning to start playing) Me: (Exits the cafeteria and shoves Science Nerd and Tanneog out of the way and runs past them) "OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Science Nerd: "OW!" Tanneog: "OOF!" Me: (Runs towards the exit, only for it to close again) "DANG IT!" (Runs down the halls) Mokey: "WHY IS EVERYTHING RED-" Me: (Shoves Mokey out of the way and runs past him) "MOVE!" Mokey: (screams very loud) Me: (Runs down the left and into the entrance where I first spawned) (Bursts through the entrance doors and escapes Here School and runs away) (We can roleplay the aftermath if you want) Category:Blog posts